Solutions to wireless networking security have been, and are being sought. Proposals for enhanced wireless networking security have been put forward and some have been implemented with various measures of success between which:
The state of the art in the field of wireless networking security includes an IEEE 802.11i standard. The IEEE 802.11i standard addresses wireless networking security issues. A subset of the IEEE 802.11i standard is also known as Wireless-LAN Protected Access (WPA).
The IEEE 802.11i standard greatly increases the security of an 802.11 wireless communication network providing an authentication method for protecting access to the network, as well providing sound cryptographic mechanisms to ensure privacy in conveying content such as Temporal Key Integrity Protocol (TKIP), and Advanced Encryption System (AES). Nevertheless, in accordance with the IEEE 802.11i standard, management and control frames are exchanged in an unauthenticated fashion which constitutes an exposure to various “man-in-the-middle” and “Denial-of-Service” (DoS) attacks.
The prior art includes a paper entitled “802.11 Denial-of-Service Attacks” published on the Internet at: http://ramp.ucsd.edu/˜bellardo/pubs/usenix-sec03-80211dos-html/aio.html by John Bellardo and Stefan Savage. In the paper, Bellardo and Savage present a thorough analysis of Media Access Control (MAC) layer vulnerabilities including “man-in-the-middle” and “denial-of-service” attacks. In the paper it is demonstrated that attacks based on 802.11 vulnerabilities can be mounted feasibly and efficiently in real world wireless networking environments. Such attacks are efficient and can easily lead to a loss of availability and reliability of a wireless network. The paper also shows that the level of expertise required to mount such attacks is low, as the tools required are widely available without need for specialized equipment.
Another prior art attempt at improving wireless networking security includes a paper entitled “DoS and Authentication in Wireless Public Access Networks” published on the Internet at http://www.cse.cuhk.edu.hk/˜xqli/ by Daniel B. Faria and David R. Cheriton who propose a new set of protocols addressing security issues that are not addressed in the IEEE 802.11i standard. However the solution proposed by Faria and Cheriton requires making substantial changes to current standards, and requires extensive computational resources due to an extensive reliance on cryptographic mechanisms.
Network operators seek to provide wireless networking services using IEEE 802.11 technologies to complement their existing offerings. Network operators are required to provide reliable communications services securely while adhering to existing standards and seek ways to do so with a minimal overhead.
There therefore is a need to solve the above mentioned security issues.